Melancolía del Príncipe
by Almost.Magic
Summary: La tristeza de un corazón complejo. Snape y su pasado. Snape y su sufrimiento.
1. Snape Desconsolado

Cuando supo la verdad sobre Snape, después de haber acabado con Voldemort, Harry decidió investigar sobre el pasado de Snape, quería conocer más. Por eso fue a la antigua casa de su niñez, después de una larga búsqueda. La casa estaba en muy precarias condiciones, vieja y sucia. Harry ingresó y se envolvió en ese ambiente sombrío muy propio de la oficina de Snape. Se movió de cuarto en cuarto, en búsqueda de fotos, cartas, lo que fuera que le contara a Harry más de él. Entró a la sala y en la mesa observó muchos pedacitos de papel esparcidos por toda la mesa y suelo, se acercó y vio escritura en ella, le dio curiosidad y comenzó a juntar los pedazos, busco meticulosamente esperando que no le faltara ninguno, cuando los tenia juntos apuntó con su varita y dijo "Reparo". El escrito estaba ahí, como nuevo, Harry decidió echarle una mirada.

_Para ti, Lily_

_Este poema que nunca leerás_

_  
Se infla mi pecho y me causa dolor_

_Duele por un desamor_

_Duele como no había imaginado_

_Duele y me deja desconcertado  
_

_  
Ahora que no estás_

_Mis versos son tristes letras sinuosas_

_Mi lápiz escribe con letras llorosas_

_En sueños fantaseo volviendo atrás  
_

_  
Ahora que no estás_

_Solo vivo en el mundo del quizás_

_Quisiera volver a verte y hablarte_

_Quisiera decirte todo y por siempre amarte  
_

_  
Experiencia bella y embustera_

_Metáforas melancólicas tocan una sola canción:_

_"Se cae el cielo, se muere el sol,_

_La lluvia se hace corta y no toca mi corazón"  
_

_  
Ver tus fotos me causa una nostalgia amarga_

_Oler tu perfume en mis ropas es un vicio que aletarga_

_Cuando al fin entiendo lo que es el dolor,_

_Mi corazón comprende que eso es amor  
_

_  
Me enamoré de ti sin ti_

_No aproveché cuando debí y por eso perdí_

_No vi el modo ni el momento de hacerlo_

_Al final no era cuestión de verlo_

_Sino de desearlo, quererlo..._

_Algo que pudo ser y que dejó de serlo.  
_

_  
Discúlpame, con todo mi corazón...  
_

- Severus...- dijo Harry luego de leer varias veces- cuánto sufriste...

Fue una agradable sorpresa toparse con ese talento escondido de Snape. Caminó lentamente hacia la ventana, se hacía tarde, la primera estrella hacía su aparición. Era momento de regresar a casa, volvería otro día. Caminó con la noche creciendo a sus espaldas mientras en su corazón el respeto por Snape aumentaba. Ese gran hombre que amó como ningún otro.


	2. Trozos de Snape

Harry se encontraba en Hogwarts. Se encontraba en el suelo de la antigua oficina de Dumbledore, estaba mirando al suelo, sentado en este, tenía varias hojas apretadas en su puño cerrado. Recordaba con la pena de no haber comprendido, con la desazón de jamás haberlo podido lograr estando él vivo. Había vuelto a la casa de Snape a la semana siguiente que la encontró por primera vez. Y aquella vez sí pudo inspeccionar por completo, pudo buscar en cada rincón de cada habitación. Harry había encontrado unas cuantas notas más en distintas partes de la casa, todas húmedas, dobladas, rotas o quemadas.

Sin embargo, necesitaba saber más, notas no le bastaban, quería más de ese Severus Snape que nunca conoció. Fue allá, a Hogwarts, y buscó. Sospechó de la antigua oficina de Dumbledore más que de su propia oficina en las mazmorras, el sentimiento era fuerte, era una gran corazonada, corrió y hurgó como un escarbato. Logró encontrar un pequeño cofre con dos esmeraldas adornándolo, intentó abrirlo y no pudo, usó hechizos del tipo revelador sin mucho éxito, pensaba seriamente en lanzar algún hechizo o maldición. Volvió a mirar las esmeraldas y se le ocurrió algo. Apuntó con su varita y exclamó: _Lily Evans._ El cofre brilló unos segundos y se abrió; una memoria puesta en un frasco era el contenido. Fue casi volando al pensadero de Dumbledore para verla.

Luego que la vio, tenía el corazón encogido, todo volvía a repetirse en su cabeza, las notas, el recuerdo en el pensadero…todo inundaba su cabeza a la vez, su mirada se perdía cuando su mente repasaba con velocidad…

***

_Harry se encontraba siendo parte del pasado sin estar allí, testigo mudo de la escena. Severus Snape se encontraba frente a una tumba._

_- Hola, Lily…al fin tengo el valor de enfrentar tu tumba, lo cual tampoco es algo que enaltezca mi alma. Nunca había pensando en lo difícil que es afrontar el gris profundo de la lápida de un ser querido, de haberlo hecho tal vez nunca hubiera matado. Recuerdo aquella vez que nuestros caminos se separaron definitivamente, aquella vez que supe que nunca más regresarías a mí._

_  
[Después de ti, tan sólo soy una voz fría y distante_

_Soy arrugas y rencor con el mundo_

_Soy más triste y más errante_

_Soy túnicas negras que esconden un hoyo profundo...]_

_  
- La vida me tortura aun más. Tu hijo es igual a Potter, a ese desgraciado que tanto detesté, ese payaso que me eclipsó ante ti. Hay veces que no soporto verlo, cuando me mira con esa cara desafiante igual a la de Potter, y sin embargo con tus ojos verdes. Es una mezcla de sentimientos que me enferma, hace que mi cabeza de vueltas. Y aun así no puedo odiar a tu hijo como quisiera hacerlo, mi amor por ti no lo permite- suspiró y sonrió abatidamente -El dolor es horrible. Intento seguir, intento dejarte ir. Pero soy una rata cobarde, no puedo hacerlo, nunca podré._

_  
[Siento pena por mí, por sentirme así_

_Por cada instante de soledad_

_Por cada vez que enfrento al verde de tu memoria_

_Y me envuelvo de felicidad efímera e ilusoria_

_Esto es peor que morir...]_

_  
- Maldito Dumbledore, prometió que te cuidaría. Maldito Potter, engreído y estúpido que nunca supo hacerse cargo de ti, mi Lily. Hubiera querido llevarte lejos de todo, olvidándonos de todo, de las obligaciones, de la guerra, del odio, de la magia. Maldito Voldemort, con su estúpida guerra y su insensata paranoia. Ni siquiera pude vengarte, no pude desatar mi ira, mis sentimientos encontrados, el bastardo desapareció, hubiera muerto solo para vengarte._

_  
[Nunca escribí, nunca tanto lloré_

_Nunca tanto en mi vida me lamenté_

_¿Por qué te escribo cuanto ya no estás? ¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué no puedo con mi vida continuar? Yo no sé...]_

_  
- Luego de tantos años, me he dado cuenta que la vida es solo un instante, un solo y único momento que combina todo lo que tu alma ha anhelado, sea amor, cariño, adrenalina, deseos de venganza o éxito. Los instantes antes y después de eso no importan, solo están para mera transición, son humo que se desvanece con la velocidad de un parpadeo. Yo atesoro aquel momento de adolescente, ¿recuerdas?, ese instante de una tarde de otoño, con el sol despidiéndose tímidamente a nuestras espaldas, en el cual me presionaste a tomarnos una foto, ese día estabas radiante, sonriéndole a la vida y riendo sin saber que tu precoz ocaso estaba a solo unos años…yo, que jamás fui espontáneo, me contagié, como lo había hecho antes, de la brisa fresca que sentía con tus ojos sonriéndome y de tu adormecedor aroma. Sonreí tímido y tú a mi lado, esplendorosa, me abrazabas con gran cariño…ese instante se inmortalizó, sólo para destrozarme este ennegrecido y agrietado corazón._

_  
[Quisiera saciar esta sed inmensa_

_Tomando un último vaso de tu luz extensa_

_Podría llenar mi espíritu con esperanza_

_Entender a la fe y dar una gran alabanza...]_

_  
Suspiró y se arrodilló frente a la tumba y suspiró. Buscó en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó la foto que hacía mención, ella abrazándolo con efusividad y él abrumado y sonriendo como si le costara hacerlo. Una lágrima cayó antes que el príncipe pudiera retenerla, cayó en medio de ambos en la fotografía, el se levantó y ondeó su capa negra para darle la espalda a la tumba de su amada._

_- Seguiré porque tú hubieras querido que así fuera -dijo Snape y desapareció con el caer de la noche._

_  
[Tú me hacías vivir_

_Con tu sonrisa que me hacía vibrar_

_Tu felicidad causaba la mía_

_Tu carcajada hacía a mi corazón reventar_

_¿Por qué no te amé cuando pude? ¿Por qué?]_

- Porque si lo hubieras hecho, mi buen Severus, tu corazón se hubiera desbordado hasta acabar con todo el amor del mundo -dijo Harry luego de leer nuevamente esa última nota de desolación.

Snape seguía sorprendiéndolo, no pudo jamás esperar que ese hombre denso y oscuro hubiera amado con tanta intensidad aun después de perderla. Su dolor era inmenso, ser testigo de ello era casi igual a sentir cada grito desgarrador, cada lágrima vertida en medio de fotos y papeles, cada suspiro por los momentos perdidos, cada promesa desconsolada de no volver a sufrir más.

Levantó la mirada al retrato de Snape, que miraba severo como siempre.

- ¿Cómo pudiste esconderme lo mejor de ti, Severus? Verdaderamente, caí en tu engaño.

El retrato de Snape esbozó una sonrisa corta.

- Las cosas siguen estando iguales, Potter, ¿no esperabas que cambiaran verdad?


End file.
